My Beautiful One
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Hunith dropped her basket and ran toward the approaching storm, ignoring the shouts of those around her. This wasn't an ordinary storm; she could feel it at the core of her soul.


My Beautiful One  
>Category:(Canon)<br>Characters/Pairings:Merlin, Hunith  
>RatingWarnings: K +  
>Summary: Hunith dropped her basket and ran toward the approaching storm, ignoring the shouts of those around her. This wasn't an ordinary storm; she could feel it at the core of her soul. (This is a little Mother`s Day tribute to Hunith.)<p>

Special thanks to Captain Ozone for editing.

The wind whipped through the grassy fields, a small funnel of air stirring the dirt path. Bits of soil blew into Hunith`s eyes as she knelt to pick up a basket loaded with vegetables. When she blinked away her tears, she could see the gathering clouds darkening and lighting dance across the sky. People amongst the village rushed inside before nature's fury could come crashing down. She dropped her basket and ran toward the approaching storm, ignoring the shouts of those around her. This wasn't an ordinary storm; she could feel it at the core of her soul. When Merlin was much younger and his powers ran wild, he would unknowingly create a storm whenever he was upset or angry, and she didn't care if her friends or neighbors thought she was mad. Her boy was hurting, and he needed her.

* * *

><p>Hunith was soaked from head to toe at this point, but she continued to run blindly through the rain. Her throat was sore from shouting over the thunder. She found her son wandering aimlessly at the forest's edge, looking wretched and heartbroken.<p>

"Merlin," she cried hoarsely, rushing to him with open arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks, mingling with the raindrops. He looked up when he heard her voice.

"He`s gone," he wept miserably, trembling and soaked to the bone. "I couldn't save him. I failed."

She hugged him, and he leaned forward, burying his face against the folds of her shawl.

"What happened? Who's gone, love?"

"Arthur. He … He`s dead."

They held one another as they cried.

* * *

><p>"You're not a failure," she said firmly, gazing at him lovingly. "You did all you could, far more than anyone would ask or expect. He couldn't have asked for a better friend."<p>

Merlin picked at his stew as he sat across from his mother at the table in their humble, candlelit cottage. She reached over and placed her hand atop his.

"Please eat, dear. You'll get sick if you don`t."

He gazed at her with red rimmed eyes. "What am I going to do now? What good are my gifts without him? I was born to serve him."

Her blue eyes shone with the endless warmth of maternal love when she spoke.

"You were born to be who you are. Serving Arthur is only one of the many things you were meant to do. From the moment you were born I knew you were special and that the world held more possibilities for you than I could ever imagine. There`s a wide open world that's full of people who need you. Camelot needs you now more than ever. The coin hasn't lost its other half because a Pendragon is still depending on you. And I know you won`t let her down."

He stared blankly at his untouched food, drowning in memories. "But I already have …"

Hunith placed a hand against his cheek, making him look at her.

"No one knows how long our loved ones will be with us. We can only cherish and care for them while we can. That`s all anyone can hope for. You have done that and more. She'll understand. Your destiny is far from over."

"You sound so confident."

"It`s because I love you, and I believe in you. I always have. Now don't let your stew get cold."

Merlin still didn't have much of an appetite, but he lifted a spoon to his lips to please her. Things would never be the same again. He knew this, and he knew that every flash of golden hair or red tunic would make him think about Arthur. But thanks to his mother he now realized he had something to live for. Even if twenty lifetimes couldn't rid him of the pain and emptiness he felt right now, he would move past his pain like he always did.

"I love you, Mother."

"Everything will turn out just fine. I know you are strong, my beautiful one."


End file.
